masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Inceptionist/A Multiplayer DLC Idea
This is my first blog, so bear with me if it isn't great. I was playing through ME2 a few days ago, imagining what multiplayer would've been like if it was developed for the game (I'm glad it wasn't), and I came up with some ideas that I found interesting for a ME3 multiplayer DLC. I came up with a lot, so prepare yourself. Characters Adept Eclipse Asari *Barrier *Reave *Biotic Spear: A biotic attack concentrated into the shape of a long spike and propelled at the enemy. Does bleed damage for 6 seconds and can impale enemies to walls when fully upgraded. *Eclipse Commando (Passive) *Fitness Soldier Blue Suns Batarian *Juggernaut: Gives the user a riot omni-shield which deflects all damage for a limited amount of time. When juggernaut is in use, power weapon damage increases; powers cannot be used and movement speed is decreased. *Inferno Grenade *Multi-Spike: Launches a volley of metal spikes into the air from a launcher mounted on the soldier’s back. Spikes rain down upon enemies and cause large-scale damage. *Blue Suns Infantry (Passive) *Fitness Engineer Eclipse Salarian *Tactical Drone: A deployable drone that moves around the battlefield to damage enemies, replenish squadmate ammo, and revive nearby players. *Incinerate *Energy Drain *Eclipse Engineer (Passive) *Fitness Sentinel Blood Pack Vorcha *Bloodlust *Incinerate *Raze: A power that propels two rotating, razor-sharp discs of powerful biotic energy that impale themselves to an enemy and detonate, causing massive damage. *Blood Pack Warrior (Passive) *Fitness Infiltrator Blue Suns Human *Total Silence: Gives the user a period of shield boost and invisibility. The user can freely teleport across the map while the power is active; combat (excluding melees) disables total silence. *Arc Grenade *Lightning Pulse: Propels a "cloud" of electricity from the omni-tool. Lightning pulse catches onto an enemy and continuously damages them with electricity for a short amount of time. *Blue Suns Headhunter (Passive) *Fitness Vanguard Blood Pack Krogan *Biotic Charge *Walking Tank: Makes the krogan invincible for a short amount of time and increases movement speed. Only melee can be used while walking tank is active. *Biotic Tornado: Unleashes a swirling mass of biotic power that quickly cascades itself towards enemies. The tornado will surround an enemy and continuously do damage for a small amount of time. *Blood Pack Destroyer (Passive) *Fitness Locations *Omega *Horizon *Illium *Zorya Weapons Omega Riptide AR Illegal in nearly every region of the galaxy, the Omega Riptide assault rifle is a black market weapon used only by the most lethally trained mercenaries and warlords in the Terminus Systems. It was created on Omega by turian and batarian weapon specialists to fight rival gangs and, more recently, counter the Cerberus attack on the station. Its powerful five-burst action shots deliver a heavy punch of tungsten rounds that shred through armored targets. With a moderate reload time and thermal clip capacity, the Omega Riptide is a revered weapon that is never short of killing power. Kyrack Shotgun A krogan weapon by design, the Kyrack Shotgun is a compact, double-barreled weapon developed on Tuchanka and popularized by Blood Pack mercenaries throughout the Terminus. The Kyrack shoots sharp bits of shrapnel from its barrels by shaving off thick pieces of heated metal and propelling them at powerful velocities. Enemies experience intense pain and bleed damage when hit, especially when the weapon is coupled with incendiary ammo. Collector SMG Salvaged from the damaged remains of a Collector Ship’s armory, the Collector SMG is clearly organic in nature. Its impressive thermal clip capacity is infused with a biotic energy generated from an organic component within the weapon itself. Most effective against health and barriers, the Collector SMG is exceptional at weakening organic targets and can also be used to set up or trigger biotic detonations. Enemy Type Collectors Even though the Collectors aren't really shown or mentioned much in ME3, they would make for a great wave-by-wave killing spree. All of these enemy units are already canon except for the Seeker Master. Codex Entry: Living beyond the Omega 4 mass relay in the Terminus Systems, the mysterious Collector species is glimpsed so rarely as to be taken for a myth by most in galactic society. In reality, Collectors are human-sized insectoid bipeds and can resemble massive winged beetles. They are a terrifying force in the galaxy, responsible for the murder of hundreds of thousands. Collectors generate permanent stasis fields around themselves, creating nightmarish red-shifted energy fields. In battle, they hold position whenever possible, relying on their aggressive biotics and nearly limitless power. Several types of bipedal Collectors have been identified, including minions, defenders, zealots, assassins, and artillery-operators. Acting together, Collectors have imprisoned entire cities in stasis. While no definitive forensic accounting exists to explain the fate of those imprisoned, leading speculation is that victims are harvested for scientific experimentation and neurobiological repurposing. Overall This is basically everything that popped into my head that I thought would be fun and viable for Mass Effect 3's multiplayer. The multiplayer mode is entertaining, and I think a DLC like this would be an appreciated addition. Please comment; compliments and constructive criticism is appreciated. Category:Blog posts